


(Un)dressing Room

by hannie3000



Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consent is Sexy, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannie3000/pseuds/hannie3000
Summary: They shouldn't have sex in their dressing room, but they're doing it anyway.





	(Un)dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you have to be the one to write the smut when you want smut. If you wanted plot you're in the wrong place.

"We can't."

"We can."

Keigo shivers at the feeling of Yuto's lips just slightly brushing against his ear with that whisper.

"We shouldn't..."

"I know." 

"Then--" 

Yuto shuts him up with a kiss before he can finish his sentence. Resistance is futile. Also, he is weak to Yuto's aggressive seduction. So very, very weak. 

Keigo lets a moan slip out when Yuto gropes him. 

Yuto smirks. "Remember, you gotta stay quiet. Wouldn't want to get caught, would we?" 

Keigo hates how Yuto teases him, but at the same time he loves the excitement it gives him. The excitement it gives both of them, really. He knows Yuto gets hard from it. 

One might argue that there's nothing romantic about being fucked against the wall in a dressing room, but it sure is hot. Romance is for later. Right now, Keigo is trying so very hard to keep his volume to a minimum while Yuto is purposely making it very difficult to do so. 

Yuto fucks him hard, but it's never too rough. There's always care for what feels good for both of them.

Keigo is a little embarrassed about how big his climax is, but Yuto is just pleased he got such an intense appreciation for his hard work. 

* * *

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to flush a condom." 

"We're not supposed to fuck in the dressing room after a photoshoot either, and yet here we are."

"...Yeah, okay." 


End file.
